


거짓말 사이에 진실을 말하다

by Q_asleepingchild_Q



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_asleepingchild_Q/pseuds/Q_asleepingchild_Q
Summary: Sunny and basil had told everyone what Happened to Nico.At first it took awhile for things to settle down, but after hearing Mari and sunny will be leaving soon, they decided to hangout before they leave townuntil a expect turn happened, that caused them not to leave.Memories still flood basil and sunny.they don't know why but certain places will lead to memories fading, or either memories enteringthey'll have to suffer alone with these memoriesbut will they keep it to themselves like they did with Nico's suicide.Read to find outOMORI IS BY OMOCAT(COVER ART IS BY OMOCAT, CHARACTERS BY OMOCAT)(EXPECT NICO, HE'S A RANDOM PERSON REPLACING MARI'S DEATH)IF YOU LIKE TO EXPERIENCE OMORI BUY ON STEAM.(STORY IS UNDER HAITUS AND MANGEMENT)(TO FIND OUT WHY READ TO FIND OUT)
Kudos: 5





	거짓말 사이에 진실을 말하다

Hello! I'm The creator of this fanfiction. 

This story will be under management due to a part in the story, My friend had told me about using their part this early in the story, Reason because its supposed to be for chapter two

and not this early in the chapter, this story will be on hiatus and Management to be able to change each part, the whole story will change for now on.

I hope you enjoyed the story.

From, me and my friend.


End file.
